


Minervan silmin, osa 2

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Häiden jälkeen, Romance, Romanttinen jutustelu, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Minerva McGarmiwan silmin, osa 2?





	Minervan silmin, osa 2

**Author's Note:**

> [FinFanFunissa](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php) on 12 hahmoa-haaste, missä joka kuukauisi esiintyy uusi hahmo. Olen rakentanut tuon haasteen ympärille sarjan _Miltä rakkaus näyttää_ haasteen hahmojen silmin ja kaikki sarjan osat linkittyvät toisiinsa. Kesäkuussa kirjoitettiin(/kommentoitiin) Tylypahkan henkilökunnan jäsentä ja valitsin silloin Minerva McGarmiwan. Hän tuli nyt syyskuun hahmoksi, joten ratkaisin "ongelman" kirjoittamalla jatko-osan tuolle kesäkuun tarinalle. Tämä toimii itsenäisestikin, mutta [tämän](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380874) voi käydä lukemassa pohjalle jos haluaa :)

Minerva potkaisi juhlakenkänsä jaloistaan ja venytteli nilkkojaan. Siitä oli aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi tanssinut tällä tavoin. Mutta olihan hänellä ollut myös mitä parhain syykin juhlaan.  
  
”Kuinka häät sujuivat?” Albus Dumbledoren ääni kuului Minervan selän takaa.  
”Loistavasti Albus”, Minerva vastasi ja kääntyi katsomaan ystävänsä muotokuvaa.  
”Kerro minulle kaikki”, Albus pyysi ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat tulvillaan kiinnostusta.  
”Odotahan hetkinen”, Minerva naurahti ja suuntasi kirjahyllyn luo.  
  
Siellä hän arpoi hetken pohtien mitä hänen oikeastaan teki mieli. 70 vuotias skottilainen olisi aivan liian tiukkaa tähän hetkeen, punainen tonttuviini taas liian kevyttä. Lopulta Minerva päätyi tuliviskiin, siihen mitä hän muisti Sirius Mustan juoneen aina.  
  
Kaadettuaan itselleen muutaman sormenleveyden, Minerva istahti sohvalle, nosti jalkansa rahille ja kohotti lasiaan Albuksen suuntaan.  
  
”Harrylle ja Dracolle”, Minerva sanoi ja maistoi polttavan tulista juomaa. Sen lämpö levisi ympäri hänen kehoaan, ja hän totesi, että valinta oli ollut erinomainen.  
  
”No niin”, Minerva sanoi kun oli hetken nauttinut juomansa aromeista. ”Mistähän aloittaisin?”  
  
Albus pysyi hiljaa muotokuvassaan ja odotti kärsivällisesti, kun Minerva keräsi ajatuksiaan.  
  
”Luulen, että pääsen pian juhlimaan toisiakin häitä”, Minerva aloitti. ”Näytti nimittäin siltä, että Daphne Greengrass on viimeinkin onnistunut kietomaan Terry Bootin pikkusormensa ympärille. Kun lähdin juhlista, he olivat kielet syvällä toistensa kurkussa keskellä tanssilattiaa. Mutta eivät he toki olleet ainoita, voisin melkein lyödä vetoa, että myös Weasleyt pääsevät pian pystyttämään hääteltan Kotikolon pihamaalle.”  
”Niinkö?” Albuksen ääni oli kiinnostunut ja hän nojautui hieman eteenpäin. ”Luulin, että he ovat jo kaikki naimisissa… Niin mutta tietenkin!”  
”Charlie”, molemmat professorit sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja nauroivat iloisesti.  
”Hän on tosin vaihtanut kumppania tiuhaan, mutta tämä näytti vakavalta. He ovat seurustelleet jo aika pitkään”, Minerva kertoi ja maistoi taas juomaansa.  
  
”Molly oli varmasti onnensa kukkuloilla”, Albus palautti puheen takaisin häihin.  
”Tietenkin”, Minerva hymyili muistolle. ”Hän nautti juhlista ja siitä, että Harry oli niin onnellinen.”  
”Kerro heistä”, Albus pyysi.  
”Harrysta ja Dracostako?” Minerva kiusoitteli, mutta naurahti. ”Hyvä on.”  
  
”He ovat onnellisia, täydellisen rakastuneita toisiinsa ja luulen, ettei mikään voi tulla enää heidän väliinsä. He eivät saaneet silmiään irti toisistaan koko iltana ja luulen, että he välillä jopa unohtivat missä olivat. Olisi jopa voinut luulla, että he keskustelivat toistensa kanssa äänettömästi, mutta Dracohan on ollut aina hyvä lukilitiksessa”, Minerva sanoi.  
  
”Toisin kun Potter okklumeuksessa”, kuului äkkiä ääni Minervan selän takaa ja hän käännähti katsomaan.  
  
”Hyvää iltaa Severus”, Albus sanoi kohteliaasti.  
”Iltaa Dumbledore”, Severus Kalkaros nyökkäsi hieman hapan ilme kasvoillaan. ”Minerva.”  
”Severus”, Minerva kohotti lasiaan tervehdykseen.  
  
”Kuulin, että Potter on mennyt tänään naimisiin Dracon kanssa”, Severus sanoi hetken päästä kun hiljaisuus oli venynyt.  
”Oi kyllä”, Albus sanoi innoissaan, ”Minerva oli häissä.”  
”Niin arvelinkin”, Severuksen ääni oli neutraali. ”Kuinka rouva Malfoy jaksaa?”  
  
”Narcissa oli hyvin onnellinen poikansa puolesta, hän suorastaan palvoo Harrya ja heillä on todella hyvät välit keskenään”, Minerva vastasi, mutta Severus rypisti tyytymättömästi kulmiaan. ”Mikäli kuitenkin haluat tietää, kuinka hän jaksaa asua hullun miehensä kanssa, voin pyytää että jokin muotokuvistasi siirretään kartanoon niin että voit itse kysyä asiaa häneltä.”  
  
”Se ei ole tarpeen”, Severus sanoi jäykästi, mutta ei kuitenkaan lähtenyt muotokuvastaan.  
  
”No niin, palataanpa sitten takaisin häihin”, Albus sanoi iloisesti. ”Kerrohan Minerva pääsitkö lainkaan tanssimaan ja pitivätkö huhupuheet paikkaansa, että hääkakku olisi ollut pienoismalli Tylypahkasta?”  
  
Nauraen Minerva asettui jälleen mukavaan asentoon, siemaisi tuliviskiään ja jatkoi kertomustaan häistä. Aina silloin tällöin Severus tuhahteli omassa muotokuvassaan kun Albus puolestaan huudahteli ilahtuneesti juoruille, joita Minerva kertoi heidän entisistä oppilaistaan.  
  
Tuliviski Minervan lasissa vajui sitä mukaa kun kuu kohosi taivaalle. Viimein kun lasi oli tyhjä ja kaikki juorut kerrottu, Albus nukahtanut muotokuvaansa ja Severus kadonnut omastaan, Minerva nousi ja suuntasi kohden makuuhuonettaan. Rakkauden taika oli todellakin ihmeellinen, Minerva ajatteli käydessään viimein nukkumaan.


End file.
